The Two Angels
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Fuji loves Eiji and that feeling is mutual. They want to consummate their newfound relationship, but Inui interrupts them with invitations to Atobe's Halloween party. Smut commences. FujixEiji Dream pair


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I wish.

Please R&R!! Flames accepted without comment!! (hopefully)

Warnings: Lemon, yaoi, late for Halloween-ness.

Eiji stared idly out the window, shooting glances at the boy next to him. The beautiful brunette angel, smiling, eyes closed, hiding the clear, sky blue eyes that raged with fury when the angel was angry. But, like all angels, this one was not short-tempered and would protect his friends and family forever. That's why Eiji loved him so much. But when the hyperactive senior stood next to Fuji, he always felt insignificant, so... lowly. Nobody would spare him a second glance when he was standing next the this image of perfection.

Fuji tried to concentrate on his work, but his heart thudded every time he felt Eiji's onyx eyes on him. Those bright, large, inquisitive eyes that haunted him in his sleep. Fuji longed for nothing more than to hug Eiji... feel his smooth and silky red hair through his fingers... kiss the band aid that would forevermore be on the redhead's face. No, this mutual affection could not exist. It was forbidden. Love between boys were rarely heard of nowadays. But it was so hard to control the urge to take the boy now.

"Ne, Eiji!" Fuji poked his friend in the rib. Eiji flinched. "What's up? You seem down..."

"... I was just thinking, nya..." Fuji knew that something was really wrong. The usual nya tacked at each sentence of the boy had no spunk in it.

"Thinking of what?" His eyes opened, slightly. Eiji flinched. It had been so long since the tensai had opened his eyes because of Eiji. Poor him had no idea what to do.

"Of uh... the upcoming test!!" He used the test on Monday as a desperate attempt to stop the interrogation.

"Eiji, you really are a bad liar, you know that right?" Fuji chuckled. "Maybe you're thinking of a certain someone?" Eiji visibly

blushed at that. "Oh? Who is it?" Fuji asked, eager to know.

"It's... it's... a secret, nya!!" Eiji gulped. "Fujiko will have to guess, nya!!"

"Hm... boy or girl?" Fuji laughed. He wanted to draw this out.

"..." Eiji blushed madly. "B-boy..."

"Oh? Well... I suppose I shouldn't be surprised after what you went through with Oishi..." Fuji smiled. "Well... most likely it's somebody from the tennis team..." He was thinking. And hard.

"Aniki! Eiji!!" Yuuta's voice came floating up the stairs.

"Nani, Yuuta?" Fuji called back.

"Inui-san just came to the door! He wants to see you!" Yuuta sounded annoyed for having to play messenger.

"All right." Fuji looked annoyed. "Come on, Eiji." He pulled the redhead along. "Hello, Inui." Fuji greeted the senior coldly.

Inui cocked his head. "95 chance I interrupted something. What was it?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Fuji smiled. "What do you need?"

"Oh. We wanted to say that Atobe was giving a party and that Tezuka wants the whole team to go." Inui stated simply.

"Formal?" Fuji asked.

"No. It's a costume party. " Inui shook his head. "but the problem is that Halloween was two days ago."

"Oh well. It's expected from Atobe." Fuji shrugged. "Very well. Tell Tezuka that Eiji and I will be there. Tonight, right?"

"Yes. I must get going now. See you tonight." Inui jogged off into the distance.

"Ne, Fujiko, do I really have to go?" Eiji whined.

"Yes, Eiji." The glint had returned to Fuji's eyes. "I have costumes ready too!!" He went upstairs to his room and took two outfits out of his closet. Eiji gaped at them, not believing his eyes.

"Dresses?!" He shrieked, pointing at the long white, flowing pieces of cloth Fuji held in his hands.

"They aren's dresses, Eiji. They're gowns. We're going as angels!! Here are the wings and here are the halos. And look! I could be the girl and you could be the male angel and we could go as a couple!!" Fuji smirked a bit at the last sentence.

"Uh..." Eiji sweatdropped. "I guess..."

"Meh. I'll get Yumiko to do the make up for me!!" Fuji went to go change and Eiji looked down at the ground.

"Kami-sama..." Eiji moaned, evidently upset. Curse Fuji, his angelic looks and his sadistic mind. He reluctantly changed and wandered to find Fuji for help with the wings.

"Fujiko!! I need help..." He trailed off, looking at the sight in front of him. Fuji had his back to him, wearing nothing but his boxers, with little green cacti on them.

"Eiji!!" Fuji turned around, surprised. Then a smile crossed his face. Eiji gulped. Not now! "Ne, Eiji..." Fuji walked towards the redhead. "I need some help..." Eiji eeped as Fuji hugged him and he felt Fuji's erect member bump into his thigh. He closed his eyes. "I figured everything out..." Fuji kissed Eiji's neck, then his head went upwards. "I know who you like..." Eiji could feel Fuji's face in front of his. "I like you too, Eiji..." Fuji's lips met with Eiji's.

"Fuji...?" Eiji was dazed. All of a sudden, there was knocking at the door.

Fuji cursed as he scrambled to put his gown on. He shook his head. "No time to put the wings on now, Eiji. We'll put them on later." He grabbed the white wings and pulled Eiji along as he flew down the stairs.

At the party, Fuji was trailing Tezuka, Eiji trailing Fuji, Oishi trailing Eiji and Oishi dragging the rest of the tennis team around with him. All you could see if you looked at the large group were 2 angels (Fuji and Eiji), 2 tennis players (Tezuka and Ryoma. No surprises there), a mad scientist (Inui), the Eiffel tower (Momo-excuse my spelling), a viper (Kaidoh. I just can't think of anything) and a dog (Oishi. Courtesy of Fuji). Fuji was clinging onto Tezuka's arm, asking him questions and such, while dragging Eiji (Eiji's kinda following him, but no matter) and the rest of the team... well... safety in numbers, ne?

"Tezuka, I need to go to the bathroom." Fuji stated innocently.

"Fine. Eiji, go with him and see that he doesn't get lost." Tezuka shook his head. He seriously did not want to be here.

"H-hai!" Eiji followed Fuji.

"Hey, Eiji. I have an idea. Let's go in here." Fuji led the redhead into a bedroom.

"What's Fujiko d-doing, nya?" Eiji asked, wideyed as Fuji closed the door.

"Stuff I should have done a long time ago." Fuji replied, then kissed Eiji. Eiji eeped, but then slowly melted into the kiss. Fuji's tongue darted out and Eiji willingly opened his mouth. As the brunette's tongue explored Eiji's mouth, Fuji's hands was removing Eiji's costume. His hand brushed Eiji's nipple and the redhead moaned.

"F-fuji..." Eiji groaned. Fuji had gotten the gown/dress off, and was now latched onto Eiji's nipple.

"It's Syuusuke, Eiji..." Fuji kissed down Eiji's toned stomach, and then his hand darted into Eiji's boxers and grabbed his hardened member. "Hard, already, Eiji?"

"Syuusuke... please..." Eiji tugged at Fuji's gown and Fuji grinned.

"Not yet, Eiji... don't be bad... or else... I'll have to punish you..." Syuusuke smirked at the thought of it. Using his teeth, Syuusuke tugged Eiji's boxers off and palmed Eiji's length in his hand. Eiji moaned at the contact.

"Nya..." Fuji started pumping Eiji, and then, all of a sudden, took Eiji in his mouth. Eiji moaned loudly as Fuji started to lick and suck the member. "Syuusuke..." he started thrusting into Syuusuke's mouth and Syuusuke sucked even harder. Just when Eiji was about the come, Fuji removed his mouth.

"Sorry, Eiji. That's your punishment." Syuusuke grinned, and kissed Eiji.

"Now will you take off your clothes?" Eiji demanded.

"In a hurry, ne?" Syuusuke smiled, his mouth on Eiji's neck. "Well, let me just mark you real quick, just so people know that this-" he gestured to Eiji's naked body."is mine and that if they ever try claiming what's mine, they'll be sorry." With that, Fuji bit down on the redhead's tender neck. Eiji flinched as he started bleeding. Fuji lapped up the blood and sucked at it until the pressure of his mouth ceased the bleeding.

"Syuusuke... now?" Eiji panted.

"All right, Eiji..." Slowly, Fuji removed his gown. But before he could remove his boxers, Eiji pounced on him so that Fuji was pinned under the acrobat. Eiji could feel that Fuji was getting hard as well.

"Now it's my turn..." Eiji kissed Fuji while playing with his nipples and then started to kiss Fuji's neck.

"Nuh-uh, Eiji." Fuji smiled and rolled over so that Eiji was pinned under him. "I'm top." Fuji inserted a finger into Eiji and the redhead squirmed at the intrusion. "Are you ready for this, Eiji?"

"Nya... I don't know..." Doubt clouded Eiji's eyes. (What color are they?)

"Trust me, love, I won't hurt you. At least I'll try minimizing the pain." Fuji kissed Eiji and he lunged another finger into Eiji and made scissoring motions. Eiji flinched at the pain, trying to contatin his screams, but all attempts were futile when Fuji inserted a third finger.

"Syuusuke..." Eiji writhed with pain.

"Shh..." Fuji silenced the redhead with a kiss as he moved his fingers around, trying to find Eiji's prostate. When Eiji arched his back and moaned loudly, Syuusuke knew he found it. He probed at it, making Eiji scream with pleasure.

"Are you ready, Eiji?" Syuusuke whispered into Eiji's ear.

"Y-yes...p-please..." Eiji was in so much pleasure, he was not able to form and understandable sentences. Syuusuke nodded and rid himself of his boxers and used his precum to spread around his member to make it slick.

"Here we go, Eiji." Fuji slid himself into Eiji. The readhead winced in pain and then shuffled around, trying to get used to the intrusion. Fuji moaned loudly when Eiji squirmed, because Eiji's actions merely cause Fuji to go deeper into him.

"Syuusuke..." Eiji wouldn't stop squirming. "You can move now."

"All right, Eiji." Fuji drew out of Eiji, and then slammed back in. Eiji moaned loudly for Fuji to go faster. Fuji complied and his rythm picked up pace.

"Syuusuke!!" Eiji screamed and Fuji knew he had found Eiji's prostate yet again. Fuji kept pummeling into Eiji while pumping the redhead's member. Fuji could feel Eiji tighten around his member and all Fuji could see was white as he came. Eiji released just before Fuji and the white semen splattered over both of their chests. Fuji drew out and laid himself down next to Eiji.

"Eiji... I love you..." Fuji said, licking the semen off of Eiji's chest.

"I love you too, Syuusuke..."

"ORESAMA WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!!" Atobe Keigo's voice drifted from down the hall.

"We better get dressed, ne Eiji?" Syuusuke smiled, as he used the sheets to wipe himself clean. "We can take a shower later at my house."

"Hai..." Eiji yawned. "What's Atobe yelling about?"

"Who knows?" Syuusuke grinned. "Let's go see." He slipped the gown on, and tugged Eiji's over his head, and then took Eiji's hand. Atobe was yelling furiously at his cellphone.

"Oresama demands that you come to Oresama's party!" he yelled, before hanging up. Syuusuke shook his head, and led Eiji downstairs.

"Tezuka... Eiji's not feeling well. I'm taking him home." Fuji put on a concerned face and looked at Tezuka, his skyblue eyes piercing Tezuka's brown ones.

"Fine." Tezuka scowled at the rest of the team. "Stop hanging around me like this!" He snapped at the rest of the team, then fumed off.

"Let's go, Eiji." Fuji smiled, then pulled Eiji out the door.

"Fujiko..." Eiji sighed.

"What, Eiji?" Syuusuke put his arm around Eiji.

"Having semen inside of you is very uncomfortable."

First lemon ever... yeah, I'm kind of late for Halloween... but please... review? Oh yeah... uh... about the story... I saw the document and I was like, "You know what, let's just finish the story and post it"... I had written it for Halloween, but I guess I kinda forgot about it... eyeroll so like me... so I finished it in like 10 minutes... so the lemon kinda sucks and crap... but still... uh... I'm going to write a Yukimura/Fuji one soon... maybe... or Tezuka/fuji... or Ryoma/Fuji... ok... I really have to stop thinking of really wierd pairings with Fuji in it... uh... I might write a Akira/Shinji one? I just have no idea who's seme... I was trying to be funny at the end... though that is like impossible for me... cause I have a really wierd sense of humor... heh... blows air out of mouth... anyway... Arigatou for reading it!! I'll get more out... and get better at this... Onegai, review!! I like reading critique!!


End file.
